


Dark Lord's Protector

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Inheritance, M/M, Romance, Top!Harry, harry goes dark, mate, powerful!Harry, several others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Dark Lord's need love and protection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Shhhhh, its ok my love," was whispered into the Dark Lord's ear, "It'll be all over soon."

The shaking body slowly settled down into tremors and the piercing screams became whimpers, as the soothing strong hand never stopped it's comforting movements. It wasn't every night that your soul was pieced back together.

Looking down at the sleeping youthful looking Dark Lord, the man holding him raised his hand, a hand that had words etched deep into the skin, and gently ran his fingers through the chocolate hair. His love was slightly shivering, so he reached for the comforter that had been kicked down to the end of the bed, and pulled it up and tucked it securely around the man that he loved. The stranger hoped that his precious never had to endure that type of pain again. He never wanted to hear those piercing cries, or the agonizing screams. Nor did he want to see tears of pain, fear, hopeless to ever grace his beautiful brown eyes. The man made a vow right then and there that no matter he would always be there to protect and guard his Dark Lord.

"My precious love, I vow to always protect and guard you from danger. I cannot lose you. For if I did, there will be no world, and those that caused or will cause you harm, no matter if it was/is mentally or physically will perish." He lightly kissed pink chapped lips. He very carefully and very gently slid away from the Dark Lord and stood up from the bed. One last glance to the sleeping figure, pure emerald eyes close as the shadows wrapped around him and disappeared from the dark room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter stepped from the shadows into his study at Potter Manor. His mind was in a whirl of chaos. Not only had he finally been able to help his mate restore his soul, but he had seen memories from his past. Harry knew Voldemort did not have a "pleasant" childhood, but he couldn't believe what had actually transpired. What that idiot headmaster had let happened.

Harry sat down at his desk and called for his house-elf. "Tilly."

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Have there been any owls this past night?"

"No Master Harry."

"Thank you that will be all."

He leaned back into his chair and put his hands behind his head as he thought about his 17th birthday that had passed a couple of weeks ago.

*Flashback*

Intense pain flooded his body as it changed; correcting the past mistakes from his childhood, from the neglect, the starving, and beatings. Leaving his skin clear except for a marking and three distinctive scars: one from his mate, one from the toad woman, and one from the basilisk. When the pain died down, and he was able to think again he felt as if someone had stretched him and scrubbed him clean of imperfections. Harry was getting ready to stand when another wave of pain slammed into him, far more intense than the previous, forcing him to curl in to himself hope to feel some relief. The pain felt as if his magic was being tore apart and sewn back together again, that it was being stretched too thin then crumbled into a ball. It went on for a few minutes more before it started to recede, leaving Harry shaking on the floor with tears falling. After doing controlled breathing exercises, Harry was finally able to lift himself off the floor and settle onto to the small dirty bed.

Gathering his thoughts and determining the next course of action he stood up, noticing his clothes no longer fit and he could see without his glasses. He shuffled to the bathroom and glanced towards the mirror. Instead of being shocked, he was rather impressed. He noticed that his canines seemed a wee bit sharper, his hair had tamed somewhat and grew another couple of inches, topping his height off at 6'2". The only concern he had was a little black flame on the side of his neck.

*End of Flashback*

Harry was still pissed at Bumbles, even after a cool down period. Dumbledore kept way too much information from him, from his accounts and properties to his heritage and had continued to do so. Who knew the Evans line had a dormant demon gene that only needed another magical push before manifesting. Dumbledore certainly did. After the painful inheritance, Harry had snuck out of Privet Dr. and headed for Gringotts. Where he learned that his inheritance shouldn't have been that painful, but considering that his demon magic had blocked it made the transformation harder, considering that the blocks had to been torn apart before finally allowing his wizard and demon to merge together, creating one helluva core. The Boy Who Lived casted a wandless and wordless tempus. Seeing that it was already past 10 in morning, he had another appointment at Gringotts in 20 minutes. He went to go changed into his Lord robes.

Blurry red eyes opened, trying to figure out what hell had bloody happened. Voldemort noticed that for once he was actually in bed, in pajamas and that he was tucked in. Which was highly unusual, he has never been tucked in...He liked it. Not that he will ever admit it to anyone. Deciding to stay for a few moments more relishing in the safety and comfort. Realizing what he had just been thinking, he sat up in his bed. Last night memories rushing back as he remembered emerald eyes appearing from the shadows before the pain came. He remembered strong hands rubbing calming motions and being pulled into a strong chest. He remembered a soft but strong voice calling him his love and his vow of protection. The last thing he remembered before fading to sleep was those emerald eyes closing and vanishing into the shadows.

He was disturbed that someone had gotten through his wards, and more importantly had seen him when he was weak and requiring assistance. Disgruntled with everything that has happen he stood from the comfy bed to go get ready for the day, bypassing a mirror on the way. Wait. Turn back. Gasp.

"WHAT THE!"

Then the world went black.

"Ah, Lord Potter-Black so nice to see you again," greeted Ragnork, Chief Advisor of Gringotts.

"You as well Ragnork," Harry replied, "How is our plan coming along?"

"It is coming along perfectly, although I do have a question?"

"Yes?"

"Have you found and claimed your mate yet?"

"I have found him, but not yet claimed him. I was planning on letting him get use to fact that his soul is together once again, but still immortal."

"Still immortal?"

"Yes"

"Does this have anything to do with your inheritance? Or prophecy?"

"My inheritance of course and the 'prophecy' is entirely null and void."

"Oh?" the goblin's eyebrow quirked. "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"I've already defeated him, when I was a baby. It never said that I would vanquish him forever, now did it?" Harry answered with a smirk.

"No I believe not. In that case we, the goblins, will accept the allegiance that you have sought with us."

White light shone brightly when Harry and Ragnork both shook hands, cementing the agreement.

"Thank you Ragnork, my mate will be pleased with this when he finds out. Now back to our plan. Has anyone came in inquiring about why they have no money left?"

Right when Ragnork was about to answer, Harry gasped and quickly said, "My apologies, I need to leave it seems as though my mate is in trouble. May your gold overflow." His shadow came forward and engulfed him transporting him to his love. Leaving an understanding and nodding goblin in his wake.

Stepping out of the shadows Harry looked for his Dark Lord. He wasn't in sight. That did not bode well with our Demon. He stalked to the door fully intended to grab the handle and rip it off the hinges when he looked to his left and saw his love laying on the floor in the bathroom. Panic was ripping through Harry as he rushed to where Voldemort lay. He calmed down considerably when he realized that his mate was just unconscious with no injury. He picked up him bridal style and carried him back to bed. He laid Voldemort down gently while he took off his shoes and robes before joining him in bed. Once they were fully in bed with blankets around them did Harry whisper into his ear, reprimanding him, "Foolish love. I'm thankful that you did not injure yourself. You had me thoroughly scared that something had happen to you. Or that someone had hurt you."

Harry was stroking his hand through Voldemort's dark brown hair, thinking it was nice have Voldemort looking like a 25 year old version of his diary self.

An hour later Harry noticed that his mate started to stir.

When he opened his eyes, Voldemort noticed that he was back in bed, feeling safe and comforted. He also noticed that he was warm as well. Strange. Then he turned his head and saw the same emerald eyes from last time. Only this time there was a face and a body. A very warm, muscular body, and a handsome face with a bit of stubble, strong jaw and windblown black hair. He looked down and saw that while he was still in the same clothes, the stranger had on black slacks, and a silver button up, but no robe or shoes. "Hello." The same soft voice from last night startled him out of thoughts. He looked back into those green eyes and just stared.

"Well, now that you seem to be awake, my darkness, I suppose I should start explaining?" the stranger asked.

All he got in return was a nod. He chuckled. That snapped Voldemort out of oblivious state.

"Who the HELL are YOU?" he demanded. What right did this stranger have to come back into his room and hold him and to once again see him in a weaken state?

"For right now, I will not tell you my birth name as it does not quite fit what I am. I will wait for you to name me, as is your right, but be careful the name you give me will either increase my power or weaken me. I ask that you do not name me right away. Wait till you know for sure what name to grace me." The stranger answered.

"Yes well what gives you the right to be in my room and in my bed?" he questioned.

"The right that you are my mate and will do anything for you and protect you from anything to everything. The right that you are mine to guard, and mine to cherish and love."

"Right. I don't believe that and if you will kindly get out of my bed and home it would be much appreciated."

The stranger stared at him. Then with no warning at all soft lips were on his. Much to Voldemort's relief it was a chaste kiss and lasted but a moment. When the lips were lifted off of his, the stranger's hand came up to caress his face and trace his jaw. Just as he was about to say something Voldemort's door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

As the door opened, two things happened in a blink of an eye. One: Voldemort was shoved behind The Stranger. Two: the person who opened the door, who happened to be Malfoy, was being choked by his own shadow.

When the situation finally caught up to Voldemort, he tried crucio-ing the Stranger, (since he doesn't have a name picked out yet). Expecting to hear his screams was shocked when the man wasn't even twitching. It was like he was just irritated with it, like when a bothersome hair won't leave your nose alone.

Cancelling the spell, while quirking his eyebrow he said "Well since it is only Malfoy, and he is my second in command, perhaps you should let him go?"

"As you wish." The Stranger replied shrugging. Releasing his hold on the shadow, he went to go hold Voldemort, but he was already up and striding to Malfoy to see why he barged into his rooms unannounced.

"Well Lucius, since you deemed it necessary to enter my chambers without warning, perhaps you should explain?" Voldemort asked rather irritated but thankful for the interruption.

"My lord" Malfoy began while bowing. Straightening he glanced at the Stranger taking in his familiar appearance before resuming what he was going to say before he was strangled with his shadow. When he finally looked at his lord, he would have gaped if he wasn't a Malfoy.

Voldemort merely smirked while watching Lucius eye the stranger than him. "Well?"

"My lord it appears that Potter has been missing for nearly month."

"Oh? And why wasn't I informed of this sooner?"

Seeing the dangerous glint in his master's eye, Lucius hurried to explain himself, "The only way I heard about it my lord was from listening in on the blood-traitors and mud-blood's conversation. They were talking about how Potter was missing and that he was most likely doing this for more attention. The Weasly girl also mentioned that she might need to up the potion potency for this upcoming year. Curious as to what she was talking about I followed them, unfortunately they went into Gringotts. I came right here to tell you my lord. I knocked twice on your door and when you did not answer, I feared something had happened to you."

"Crucio" Watching Lucius withering pain for moment he released the curse saying, "If I did not answer perhaps I did not want to disturbed? Next time proceed with caution. I won't be as generous."

"Thank you my lord," Lucius replied standing up and with trembling fingers fixing his robes. Shifting his gaze back to the stranger, he noticed that there was a smirk on his face.

"It is interesting that Potter's friends seem to have been using him. I wonder what Potter would say on the matter?" Voldemort commented while pacing.

"Perhaps you should ask him?" the unknown man drawled.

"And how do you propose we do that? Hmmm? Perhaps Accio him here?" Voldemort asked sarcastically.

"No. Just ask me." the now revealed Harry Potter quipped.

Voldemort spun and looked at him, really looked at him. The hair was the same, perhaps a little neater, and the same green eyes, the same nose and cocky stance. Composing himself, wand ready, he asked, "Well? What do you think? Or do you even think?"

Lucius still disbelieving that Potter was here and with the Dark Lord. He couldn't really believe that it was Potter.

Harry seeing Lucius's look lifted it bangs reveal the lightning bolt. Seeing Lucius pale a little, smirked and answered his mate, "I've known about the potions for a while now, and have been taking an antidote, although I no longer have to take it since my inheritance. As for them using me? I've known that since fourth year. I've just had to play along, until I had the power to do something about it."

While Voldemort and Harry were conversing, Lucius's mind has been in overdrive. When he had first gone through door he was not expecting to be choked by his own shadow, he didn't believe that such power existed. When he was released and had study the man and had found him quite attractive with the broad shoulders, just perfect muscles, and the perfect height at 6'2". He also seemed to radiate suppressed power, just ready for a chance to attack. Then when he had looked to his Lord, seeing him back to his original body during the first war had been shocking, they, meaning Severus and him, had been looking for a way to restore his lord's looks for quite some time, Malfoy's don't serve scaly masters with no nose.

"Crucio" was hissed out. A moment later he was released.

*WHILE LUCIUS WAS THINKING*

"Well, it seems you do have a brain, Potter. But what was that about naming you?" As Voldemort quirked his eyebrow.

"I believe, my beloved Dark Lord that this is something to be discussed while not in the presence of another," Harry replied smoothly.

Looking at Potter, Voldemort called out to Lucius. Not receiving an answer, he doled out his favorite punishment. "Crucio" he hissed out. Lifting the curse a second after and said, "You may leave and everything you have seen and heard will be kept to yourself."

"Yes my Lord." Bowing then backing out slowly through the door, he turned and all but fled the manor.

"Now that there are no other present besides ourselves, shall we continue our discussion?" questioned the Dark Lord.

"Perhaps you should just ask me what you want to know and I will answer truthfully," Harry answered.

"I believe my first question still stands, why do I have to name you?"

"Perhaps we should sit down for our discussion? Preferably back on the bed, with you in my arms?"

"I believe two separate chairs will suffice." Gesturing to the two wingback chairs near the fireplace in his room.

Sighing and sitting down, Harry began to answer his Dark Lord's questions. "Seeing as I am a demon, my mate needs to name my demon side. My name will reflect what I will be capable of, such as if you named me with something that relates to strength then I will be stronger, however, if you name me with something like love, my love will grow for anything and everything. That is why I ask you to wait before naming me."

"Hmm, I can see your point. Very well on to the next question. You said you were a demon?"

"Yes"

"Well how did this come about? And what type are you?

"Apparently the Evans line had mated to a demon several centuries ago and began collecting magic to bring out the demon side. It only needed one more push of magic before the manifestation. If my mother's mother would have been a witch then my mother would have been a demoness, and I would have been just another wizard. But alas seeing how the fates work, it would be me that became the demon. A rather powerful at that, thanks to my father's blood. As for what type? I am a shadow demon."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I can control all shadows, manipulating to do my will. I can also talk with another's shadow and learn every secret they wish to hide."

"What else can you do? And why didn't my crucio work?"

"I can still use my magic as well demon magic, although I am still learning it. As for your crucio, two things: one we can not harm each other, being as we are mates. Second hexes and curses do not work on me."

"Interesting. You said early that I am your mate?"

"Correct, my beautiful mate"

Blushing very lightly, "Yes well, I can only assume that my new looks is due to you?"

"Yes as well as your restored soul." Seeing red eyes widen, then narrow.

"What. Do. You. Mean.?" Voldemort seethed out.

"Meaning that your soul is whole, and your horcruxes no longer exist."

"You BLOODY FOOL! You just ruined everything I have done! I can now die! Is this your ultimate plan?" Voldemort raged.

"If you will calm down and let me explain.." "Let you explain? Explain what? that now that I am mortal and you will-" Voldemort was cut off with a kiss. Deep crushing kiss, when Harry's tongue licked his lips, he opened allowing access. Harry gripped his love's hair, pulling him closer and more demanding. His Dark Lord whimpered and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. When Harry broke away, he ran a soothing hand through the wavy locks. Bringing their foreheads together, emerald eyes looked into crimson and said, "If you would have waited a few seconds more, I would have explained that being my mate already grants you immortality. And no, I will never harm you nor let any others harm you, I swear to protect you. I will always be with you, just like your shadow, I'm always there." Very softly touched his lips to his mates, and this time the Dark Lord opened up instantly. With a last loving caress, Harry pulled away. Cupping Voldemort's face he whispered "With me, you don't have to strong, you don't have to appear to be in control and you don't have to worry about me betraying you or leaving you. I am meant for you and only you. I will be your strength when you need it. I will be your protector that you never had, and I will be the one to love you unconditionally." He backed away, returning to seat, knowing that his mate need some time to think.

After that powerful kiss, and the gentle hand in his hair, Voldemort had never felt so submissive yet he didn't feel afraid. He felt safe and protected. Then when Harry told him that being his mate meant automatic immortality he couldn't believe it. The one thing he was truly afraid, Harry had made it go way. While still being held and hearing him say that Harry would protect him and be his shadow? He started to feel happy but angry at the same time. While it would be nice to not have to…well watch his shadow, it also meant that he couldn't protect himself, that he wasn't capable of it. Right as the anger started to rise, he was kissed again, but this time it felt almost loving and gentle. He heard the promises of not being betrayed and left, and while he felt hope that maybe he did not have to be alone and have someone to support him no matter would be nice, he couldn't help but rationalize that no can make that promise, and some time or another everyone betrays one another.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the last peck or when Harry was sitting down again in his own chair.

Coming out of his thoughts Voldemort looked over at his mate? His ally? Both he guesses. IF he was going to do this then there had better be some rules.

"First off I don't need a protector. I can take care of myself. I don't need you hovering like a lost little puppy either."

"I know how to act in public, my darkness, and as for protecting yourself? I know you can. You are one of thee most powerful wizards out there. I just want to protect you for my own selfish reasons."

"Meaning?"

"Should I lose you I could cause the complete destruction of this world. Without you, I am nothing. I need you to be alive and healthy." Harry stated this with such seriousness that Voldemort did not doubt the truth of it.

Relenting to the protection, Voldemort agreed, "Fine, I will allow to protect me. But I don't need you pestering me all the time. Second you will not use anything but my Lord when not in private. Third just because I'm agreeing to be your mate does not mean that we go straight to sexual intercourse, and that I immediately fall in love with you."

"Of course, my beloved. You are taking over Britain's Wizarding World. You need to show and be a strong leader; I will merely be your protector." Here Harry smirked and continued, "However when we are alone, that is a different story. And I will court you before we complete our bond." Standing Harry cast a tempus, seeing that it was past one in the afternoon he said, "Since we have talked our way through breakfast and almost through lunch perhaps we should go eat?"

Voldemort looked at Harry and replied, "Yes perhaps we should." Seeing a hand in front of, he grabbed it not expecting to be pulled up into kiss that lasted for a while. When both came up for a breath, Voldemort merely glared and pulled his hand out of the grip and said, "Follow me."

Seeing that his love was not going to make this easy on him, Harry followed Voldemort out the door and down to the dining room, hoping that his mate will warm up to the idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meaning -Love, passion, respect, courage, I love you; Protection, wishes will come true; Protection; Believe me, declaration of love; Watchfulness, faithfulness, I'll always be true.

 

As a few days have passed, Harry and Voldemort had fallen into a routine of eating meals together and getting to know one another a little more, with Harry attempting to score some kisses from his beloved. As evening turns to night, Harry would leave the manor and head home to Potter manor where he would learn and practice his demon magic. Then as the morning light peeked over the horizon he would slip back to his Dark Lords room and cuddle him close. Relishing the contact, but leaving before his beloved would wake up. He valued his life; while Voldemort couldn't hurt him he could make his life miserable. Afterwards he would leave the bed always placing a single red rose with white heather, a sprig of juniper, a red tulip and a blue violet on the bed table, leaving his Dark Lord once more to train his magic, while always coming back for shared meals.

Every morning when Voldemort wakes up, he wakes up with the feelings of being warm and safe, but always alone. He knows Harry comes by and sleeps with him for a few hours before leaving. He wonders why Harry just doesn't stay till he "officially wakes up". Although it gives him some comfort to find the bouquet every morning, knowing what they mean, he is beginning to believe Harry was more serious than he once thought.

Once dressed Voldemort heads to the dining room knowing that his mate will be there, it doesn't matter what time he goes down for breakfast, He is always there.

"Good Morning," he was greeted.

"Morning. Why do you always leave before I wake up?" Voldemort questioned annoyed at being alone in the mornings.

Stunned for a moment, Harry took some time to find the best way to answer. Looking his mate in the eye he answered "I leave in the morning, because I didn't think you would want me there."

"Why would you be there in the first place?"

"I need to be able to hold you, to reassure myself that you are here and well. Being with you and holding you calms my demon side that burns with anger for everything we have suffered."

"What if I don't want you there?" Voldemort asked with a calculating stare.

Shocked and a wee bit afraid, Harry looks way, taking a breath to steady his nerves, he replies in the most toneless voice he could muster, "Then I will abide by your wish. Excuse me, I have a meeting." Placing his napkin down at the same having the shadows take him away. He had to leave before he damaged anything. He needed more control.

The Dark Lord seeing that Harry was leaving was quick to grab on to Harry, causing both of them to be transported to the Potter manor. Never have travelled by shadows, Voldemort was disoriented for moment. Enough time for Harry to make his way to another room. Harry being so distraught never noticing the extra person that had come with him, nor when that extra person followed him to his training room. Silently watching him as he blew up quite a few vases before conjuring up dummies that looked that the one who had betrayed him. Destroying them with every spell and curse he knew before moving on to some of his demon power that he had mastered. Doing it all wandlessly and some wordlessly.

The Dark Lord who never let an opportunity pass followed Harry. Seeing a practice room he wondered what he would do. When his mate began blowing up vases with some low level light spells, he was quick to sneer, thinking that's all? But the sneer was quickly swiped off his face when Harry conjured up dummies that looked-like the blood-traitors, the mud-blood, Snape and Dumbledore as well as Fudge, and a few Order members. He stared openly watching as Harry used spells and curses that a ranged from advanced light to advanced dark. All wandless and wordless. Clearly he had underestimated his mate and his skills. He was beginning to see that maybe Harry could protect him like he promised. His mind was drifting whiling watching. He was thinking that this morning conversation hadn't quite gone to plan. When he asked that last question, he saw the look of fear and pain in his mate's face, before it was gone. Hearing the toneless voice it sent shivers down the spine. He was so used to hearing the happiness in Harry's voice that he never wanted to hear the toneless directed at him again. If he would have waited a few seconds more, Voldemort would have finished the questioning with "What would you do if I want you to stay the night and wake up with me?" Seeing the shadows moving brought his full attention back to what his mate was doing. He watched as shadows came from everywhere and engulf Snape's dummy leaving nothing behind, like it was devoured. Another shadow moved to the mud-blood where the shadows winded around her, contracting, breaking the dummy in half. The final shadow moved to Dumbledore, watching as the shadow turned to a black flame and burned the dummy to ashes.

Harry having worked out his anger was left with sadness; he sat down heavily and was blinking back tears. He knew having his Dark Lord as his mate would be tough. He knew he shouldn't have snuck the snuggling time in but he needed his mate so much. He laughed bitterly when he thought that just maybe he was getting better. That someone had finally wanted just him. He couldn't catch a break. From the backstabbing betrayers to a mate that didn't want him. Just when he thought he would break down in to sobs, an owl came in dropping off letter. Wiping his eyes on his shoulder, Harry opened it:

**_Dear Lord Potter-Black,_ **

**_We would like to inform that certain persons tried to gain access to their vaults and yours. While confused that they couldn't access yours, thanks to the dragon you had brought in, they went to their vaults only to scream in outrage that they had no money. After yelling at some employees they were roughly thrown from Gringotts with lecture on how to behave in the bank._ **

**_You have more friends than you previously imagined Lord Potter as nearly every goblin sneer at the people as they ranted about you and quite a few even defended you. If you would like to see a memory of the visit, please feel free to come by anytime._ **

**_May your day be prosper_ **

**_Chief Ragnok_ **

Laughing at the letter, Harry began to plan his next visit to Gringotts when he was startled as he felt someone behind him. Stiffening and having the shadows bind the person, he turned around to see his mate standing behind him.

After watching Harry practice his demon power, Voldemort was shocked to watch him sit heavily on to the floor not caring if he was damaging his robes or not. Then he heard that bitter laugh, a laugh he knew well, he knew that he had messed up and that he need to fix this. Walking over to his mate, he was about to speak when an owl came in dropping off a letter before leaving. Hearing another laugh, one not so bitter, piqued his interest. Stepping closer he read over Harry's shoulder. A small smirk formed towards the end of the letter. Yes, he had been truly underestimating his Harry. Harry must have finally realized he was here when Voldemort saw him stiffen then Voldemort was bound in shadows unable to move. When Harry turned around his face went from cautious to blank.

"What are you doing here? And how did you find this place? I have it so well hidden that not even the goblins know where the manor is at." Harry questioned and stated tonelessly.

"Is this any way to treat your mate? Ignored than bound?" Voldemort drawled.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

Sighing, Voldemort answered, "I'm here because you did not have the decency nor the patience to finish hearing what I had to say. As for me finding this place? I didn't. I grabbed onto you when you did your shadow trick." He saw concern flash through the emerald when he said the last part, there was hope that he might be able to salvage this day.

With a not quite so toneless voice he asked, "Well. Finish what you were going to say. I have others things to do."

Not liking the blatant order he narrowed his eyes, and said, "Was going to say 'what if I didn't want you to leave when I wake up? What if I wanted you to stay from the moment I close my eyes?' but you being your Gryffindor self couldn't wait and left." Sneering he continued, "I thought you said were never going to leave me?"

"I had to leave," Harry whispered. Feeling guilty he added, "I had to, otherwise I would have lost control and torn apart your manor. I would have returned for lunch and dinner, after I had more of my feeling and emotions under control. Did you… Did you really mean your second to last question?"

Voldemort knew his words cut his Harry deep. Instead of mocking him he just answered, "yes".

As soon as he said that one word, he was being kissed. Kissed possessively. He was being dominated and he willingly submitted. When Harry pulled him closer, moving a hand grip his ass and the other being wound into his hair, nearly moaned. The Dark Lord wanting to be closer moved his hands to Harry's back, pressing closer. When their hardness touched, Voldemort moaned and Harry growled. Breaking away for a breath, Harry began pressing light kisses to his beloved's jaw and down his neck while taking their robes off. When they were free of those resstrictions, Harry moved to kiss him more passionately, licking and nipping the lush lips while lifted Voldemort up and having him wrap his legs around his waist he carried him to the study where, they had appeared. Laying Voldemort down on a couch, Harry sat up and began to unbutton his mate's shirt kissing the skin that was revealed. Traveling further down did the same for the pants pulling them off and revealing his beloved's erection. Glancing up at his beloved’s half-lidded lustful gaze, Harry licked down one side of the shaft and coming up on the other side, smirking as Voldemort’s fingers threaded into his hair. Taking the head of the harden length into his mouth, Harry nearly purred in satisfaction hearing his beloved gasp and moan as he bobbed his head up and down the erection, sucking and swallowing his mate to release which caused his own seeing his mate orgasm.

As they lay on an expanded couch warm and relaxed Harry was running his hand through his beloved's hair, while Voldemort lays on Harry content and ready to sleep. "Would you like to stay and spend the day here with me and perhaps spend the night in my room?" Harry quietly asked enjoying their after-glow and the peacefulness of finally being with his mate.

"Yes, I would like that. And you won't be disappearing before I wake up?" replied a sleepy Dark Lord.

"Only to get you breakfast, so you may have it in bed. Why don't we take a nap? We'll have a late lunch."

"mmmm" was the drowsy reply.

Kissing his Dark Lord's forehead, Harry fell asleep with his mate in his arms for the first time.

And Voldemort's last coherent thought was 'Harry makes a decent pillow and blanket. I think I’ll keep him.’

 


	5. Chapter 5

After waking up from their brief rest, Harry carefully eased his Dark Lord off, slipping to his feet before bending down to press a kiss to his beloved’s forehead. Straightening Harry left to go scavenge food worthy of a light meal for his mate. Walking into the kitchen he began gathering some simple finger foods as in berries and grapes, some rolls and a variety of cold cuts and cheese. Arranging the food on a platter, he levitated it out of the kitchen and back down to his study where his love lay resting.

Hearing a soft click of the door had woken Voldemort up. Looking around and seeing that Harry was gone again, he began to feel anger at being left again after being promised that he would not be, but as the anger rose it also dissipated. He remembered Harry telling him that the only reason he wouldn't be there when he woke up would be to get food, and he did say after their nap that they would eat lunch. Confidently thinking that his mate went to get food, he sat up looking around the study noticing that the walls were mostly covered in books. His curiosity piqued he stood to go look at some of the books.

He was surprised to find some of the titles that every pureblood owned. Family magic, etiquette, basic magic, etc. What shocked him though was the numerous books on black magic, dark magic, demon magic and of course light magic. There were also books on mind magic, animagus training, curses/ hexes as well as pranks, household charms, and healing. Smiling slightly at the thought of his mate studying Voldemort moved to the other side of the room as he noticed a few titles he had seen when he was a child in the muggle world.  Glancing over the titles, he noticed it held quite a few muggle literature featuring topics on martial arts, anatomy, strategy, biographies, classic authors and some language books.

 After his brief tour around the bookcases, Voldemort walked over to the only desk in the room where various books and papers were scattered in disarray. As he gracefully sat down in a regal leather chair he thought about his relationship with Harry. After seeing the powerful display of magic yesterday, he couldn’t deny that Harry could protect him and he knew deep down that Harry would protect him. At all costs. He had done his own research since there was no way he was going into this blind. He had read about demon and their mates that had basically reiterated what Harry had said, but added clarity on some things. For example the need for contact, demons needed contact with mates whether continuously touching them or long periods of constant contact.  It helped to ground the demon magic from spinning out of control as well as creating a bond between them. Each time Harry touched him, he transferred a bit of his magic into Voldemort, creating a connection, that way if the Dark Lord was ever in trouble, Harry would know. The stronger the connection the more advantages that could be used. Anywhere from speaking mind to mind, as well healing over a distance… Getting back on topic, he knew that Harry loved him and he knew that he cared for Harry and that Harry was slithering his way into his heart. His only real concern was how he would act in front his death eaters and others. His image was important. Without it there is no way to do and gain what needs to be done. Appearing weak and submissive in front of people was not an option. That would be the final test. There was a meeting tonight and Voldemort was going to introduce Harry. Well not Harry per say, and not his mate either. He was going to introduce him as his body guard, a gift from a new ally. He had already thought of name for his name too. Voldemort grinned as he thought of what Harry’s new Demon name.

It was at that moment when Harry walked in, levitating the platter. Harry smiled at his beloved looking so relaxed in his study even with the grin. He set the food down on the coffee table near the couch and walked over to his Voldemort. Leaning down, Harry kissed him lovingly and gently, nipping the lower lip, before pulling and holding out his hand for Voldemort to take.

When his beloved mate took it, Harry pulled him up and swung him up in to his arms, carrying him to the couch, Voldemort spoke with a slight hiss, "I'm not a damsssel in dissstresssss" even though he had wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"I know" he responded setting him on the couch and kneeling before him holding his hands, "But I want to hold you close. Will you allow me to do things for you when we are in private, until you are ready for a more public relationship?"

Not being use to this casual show of playfulness and affection , Voldemort had to think before he answered. He wondered if he really could let down his guard for Harry and let him do the things he wanted. It would be beneficial to help anchor him down so he doesn’t go Gryffindorish, destroying everything, and if he passed the test tonight then he would have the perfect mate. It would prove that he aware of surroundings. Although, if there was a mishap, there would be severe consequences.

Weighing the pros and cons, Voldemort replied "I will try it. If I say no or stop, you will desist."

"I promise my darkness," Harry vowed pressing a kiss to his mate’s hands smiling inward at the slight color on Voldemort’s cheeks.

"Now what have you brought for lunch? And why did you not just call for a house-elf?" Voldemort asked willing his blush away.

A light red dusted his cheeks, as Harry answered softly, "I didn't want to wake you up, and this seemed more intimate."

Smirking a little, the Dark Lord pulled Harry next him, leaned in and whispered in his ear, "How thoughtful, are you sure you weren't trying to show that you can provide for me? Hmmm?"

Pulling back, Voldemort looked at the dilated pupils and smirked a bit more before turning and grabbing a strawberry only to eat it delicately and seductively, making sure to lick at the juices that escaped.

Harry snapping out of his lustful state only to watched as his mate ate a strawberry, slowly, tantalizing as well. When he went for another Harry intercepted the hand holding it while his other hand grabbed another strawberry and held it to Voldemort's lips brushing lightly against those soft lips, inviting his mate to eat from his hand. His beloved looked at him calculating before he bit in the strawberry, taking tiny bites. Thus, a pattern was born with Harry feeding Voldemort, then feeding himself, while Voldemort took small bites savoring the moment he was allowing himself to be free.

It was awhile later before they spoke enjoying the peace and quiet. When the meal came to a close is when anything was said. Voldemort stated, "There will be a meeting tonight, and you will be introduced. I assume you will behave accordingly?" Quirking his eyebrow.

"Of course my beloved. How will you be introducing me?" Harry asked with his own answering eyebrow.

"That, my dear Harry, will be a surprise. Be sure to have at least part of your face is covered."

Standing up Voldemort made his way to the floo network, before he could grab the floo, he was being held in Harry's strong arms. Turning so he was looking at his mate, he saw and felt the background fade to darkness before being replaced with his own personal rooms. Lifting an eyebrow he just looked at Harry.

Seeing that looked Harry decided he should answer, "It was faster and I got to hold you one last time before I have to leave to make sure everything is ready for tonight." See a nod, Harry continued, "I will see you at dinner then my Dark Lord."

Kissing his mate soundly for a few minutes, before releasing him, Harry stepped away and with a small smile disappeared leaving a dazed mate behind.

 


	6. Chapter 6

A glamoured Voldemort was sitting on his stone throne in the meeting room waiting for his Death Eaters to arrive. He did not want his followers to see his true form as of yet nor did they deserve that privilege. He was also slightly annoyed with Harry as after dinner he had vanished knowing that it was an hour before the meeting. He had wanted a wee bit more time with him before dealing with his followers.

As he sat on his throne, he watched his followers come in through the door cautiously and nervously. He watched as Lucius made his way to the front discretely looking around. When he stopped his sweep of the area, he relaxed a little. A few more of his followers made their way before Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers made their appearance.  Taking their normal positions in front next to Lucius. Voldemort assessed the Lestranges and quirked an eyebrow at the brothers' nervous looks and twitches and Bella looked, well insane per usual. The last follower to find his way to the front was Severus Snape. Voldemort still wasn't sure where his loyalty lies but he is beginning to believe that he is a traitor, as there were a few to many coincidences when to comes to the Death Eater raids.

Looking around at all of his Death Eaters, young, old, male and female, he noticed that they all seemed tensed and paranoid.  With some of the older purebloods it was harder to tell as their masks were near perfection but the subtle shift of glances told him otherwise.

"Welcome my Death Eaters," he said aloud, "We gather here to introduce a new ally as well as to discuss one Harry Potter." He noticed a shift in stances, some hopeful glances with the mention of a new ally and some sneers about Potter. Right as he was about to remark on the rudeness of his ally for not being here, a shift in the shadows caught his eye and a second later his mate dressed in stylish black robe and a black half mask covering his face was right by his ear whispering something to him, "Do not announce me yet, you have a spy in your forces and two unmarked followers here. The spy is one of the outer circle, I believe a distance cousin of the Lestrange brothers. And the two unmarked followers are near the back closest to the door, I know them and they truly seem to want to be on the darkside; there is also another man I would like to speak with after the meeting." Voldemort arched his eyebrow, as if telling him to explain.

"I can read peoples true thoughts and intentions from their shadows," Harry explained taking a step away and slipping into the shadows only to reappear next to the spy. Grabbing the male by his robes, he started to drag the man back up to his beloved. As he neared Voldemort he threw the guy down in front of Voldemort before he walked closer to his darkness and stood behind his mate watching the other followers curious expressions about the scene before them.

Voldemort watched as the spy was brought before him. He watched as the spy tensed, then started to shake. Pathetic. He grasped the man quaking face and stared into his eyes, silently casting legilimens on him. He shifted through the thoughts and memories came flying at him in a jumbled mess. Sneering at the unorganized mind of this spy. He saw the man conversing with Dumbledore and telling him of the plans he knew about as well as hearing the man chant in his mind, "No, I was suppose to be safe, he promised."

Withdrawing from filthy mind of the spy, the Dark Lord drawled, "Well,iIt seems as though we have a traitor in the mist. It is a pity to lose one of his blood but I find his lack of loyalty disturbing...Avada Kedavra!"

Whispers broke out in the outer circle as his inner circle knew better than to whisper and gossip in the presence of their Lord, "Wasn't that the Lestrange's cousin?" "How did he know he was traitor?" "The man in black probably had a grudge and took it out on Sebastian." "Why did our Lord listen to that other man."

"Crucio!" Voldemort cast the spell wide range sneering as the those hit screamed and the other fell silent.  Releasing the spell the room stilled. No one dared to move nor breathe. "As I was saying before we found out about the spy, we have a new ally. While he could not be here in person, he sent me a gift, a special gift." As he finished saying that piece, Harry stepped out of the shadows and looked out at everyone catching their attention. "This is Amun Asim."

Harry heard his name and smirked, yes that name will do well, his name meaning hidden protector. A second later a blinded pain hit making him gasp as he felt more power hidden talents become a apart of them, making a better protector as well as enhancing his shadow powers, and giving him the talent to become hidden in plainsight. A minute later the pain was gone and he was feeling tired and sore but more powerful and more confident in protecting his mate.

When Voldemort had finally given his mate his name, he didn't know what would happen. So he carefully watched the smirk form then lost when Harry gasped. But he didn't fall or shake, in fact he looked like nothing was happening. Fortunately Voldemort was his mate and knew that Harry didn't make unnecessary sounds. There was complete silence a minute as everyone felt an extreme power wrapped around them then it was gone. Not missing a beat, Voldemort was speaking, "As you can feel he is quite powerful."

Listening to Voldemort speak to his followers, Harry continued to study the Death Eaters. Some more loyal than others, some more powerful, some thinking about betraying, some thinking they are above their station. The ones that think about betraying he cast a silent binding spell, binding them to himself, so that if a situation arises that he would a sacrifice, he would have some. They can longer think of betraying his mate. The ones that think they are above themselves, one in particular he will show her where they belong. Only He belonged beside His Dark Lord.

Leaning down to his beloved's ear he whispered, "I would like to teach a lesson to Bellatrix my lord"

Turning he looked at his Amun, "Oh?"

"Yes she believes that it is her right to be by you, that she would make a great consort. That is not her place."

"And how will you teach her a lesson? They do not know I am your mate." Harry nearly purred at his beloved's acceptance.

"If you want you can twist the truth, and merely say I am bound to you and I can take it from there"

Turning back to the Death Eaters, "I believe some of you are wondering about Amun Asim. You see he is bound to me and will do my bidding. He is my second. Also he is a master of legilimens. Surpassing even me in this field." He saw some of his followers pale at this mention, but he mostly watched Bellatrix's reaction, she went from her normal gleeful insane morphing into angry. "He has asked that he show someone their place after he discovered their intention. I have acquiesced his request. Bellatrix you have caught his attention, he wishes to teach you a lesson." He smirked at Bella. While a most loyal followers, she also did not know her place even before Harry.

Bella realizing what her master had just said, began to fear for her life. She knew that somehow she had just messed up and is lucky to even be alive right now.

"Bella, Bella. You think that you can serve the Dark Lord better than me? You think that you are stronger and more powerful than me? Do you think that he would even want an insane slut hounding him?"

Enraged by what was being said Bella snarled, "You do you think you are? Insulting me? When it is you not worthy, nothing but a slave!" Casting a severing curse towards Harry.

He merely dodge it saying, "Me the slave? I don't think so, I do not have his brand," Harry taunted showing his fore arms, "But you do. It's a wonder that your husband even puts up with you. Lusting after another man? You shame all purebloods with your obvious lusting. Never schooling your emotions, and your manners are most unbecoming of woman of your blood." Waving his wand he caused her shadows to trip her, bound her bringing her up off the ground, hovering an inch. Walking over to her, and leaning in he whispered, "Lust after him again or even think you are better than me and I WILL cause you to have an accident, but not before I strip you of everything." He muttered a silence binding spell, so she could not repeat this and reveal anything prematurely. He stood back and walked to his mate before letting her go and dropping to the floor, he looked across the room and in a chilling voice said, "Anyone else?"

The silence was deafening.


	7. Chapter 7

As the meeting was wrapping up, Voldemort called for the Potion Master to stay knowing that the two unmarked would stay to talk to either him or his mate. As soon as the four of them were alone, Harry turned to the two unmarked and raised an eyebrow asking a silent question. The two shared a look and took off their hoods revealing Neville and Luna. Luna just looked at Harry with a serene but serious expression and said, "Where you go, we follow."

Neville smiled clapped a hand to Harry's shoulder saying, "You were there for us and we haven't forgotten it. You are our leader, now and always."

Harry smiled and turned to speak with his beloved whispering, "Lets not mark them and have them be our eyes and ears in the light just like the shadows."

Voldemort stared at Harry, "Amun, do you trust them?" Getting a nod in return, he sighed and spoke to the two unusual people who stood before him without fear, "Amun believes and trusts in you. We will not physically mark you. As Amun has said, you would be better off unmarked, being our shadows in the light. Come back in two days and we will have something for so you will know of future meetings."

"If the light becomes too bright, look for the shadows and I will come get you," Harry told his two loyal friends seriously, leaving no doubt that he could and would save them.

Luna looked at Harry replying, "Our shadows will look after us."

Turning to Voldemort Luna also said, "Your new shadow will never part from you and you have helped heal his darkness. He is stronger because of you."

With that Luna and Neville both bowed and left quietly slipping into the night as if they were a part of it.

Severus had stood to the side and watched the interactions with interest and caution. When he had first walked in, he could feel something watching him...reading him, as if he were an open book, willing him to spill his secrets and innermost thoughts. He had been both shock and unsurprised to see a shadow man speak to his lord, he knew that he was the one who had been watching and reading him. Severus watched the demonstration of Bellatrix and could not help but smirk as she was brought down. But his fear and dread slowly rose as he meet Amun's eyes and he knew that Amun knew his secrets and past. When he was held back he feared the worst that he had been discovered like that foolish supposed spy. What surprised him though was two students from Hogwarts were here unafraid as they stood before the most powerful people and practically pledged their allegiance to Amun as well as stating that he was their leader and would follow him anywhere. It was interesting that they knew Amun and he didn't. It didn't bode well for a spy to be  out of the loop. He will have to talk to them later. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that they were alone until Amun said, "My Lord, I believe you should show Snape your true form."

Snapping his eyes to his Lord Voldemort, he watched as the glamour melted away revealing the man he had vowed to serve so long ago.

Steeling himself, he whispered, "My lord" with such reverence that Voldemort was amused as his mouth quirk a little on the left  and his mate just smiled a little.

"My Amun, I believe it is only fair that you reveal yourself as well," Voldemort stated glances sidewise at his mate.

Smiling at his Beloved, Harry removed his mask Revealing his emerald eyes in the entirety and the infamous lightening bolt scar.

Snape stared and connected the dots, of course Luna and Neville knew Amun, because he was Harry. Wait! What was Harry do here with dark side?

"Wha-Ho-You-Missing" Snape could not form an actual sentence in his bewildered state. He, for all of his "hating of The Golden Boy" actually cares for Lily's son. But with Voldemort and Dumbledore watching his every move, he could not do much for the boy he considered his nephew. He had loved Lily as a sister and he had been an older brother to her until that fateful day.  He had desperately wanted to take it back as he watched her face close in anger but he had already sold his soul to two different masters. So it was no great surprise that when Harry disappeared early summer that he was in a foul mood, worse than normal. Everyone had believed that it was because he thought the boy was acting out being just like his father, but in reality he was worried that something had happened and he hadn't been there to save him. Now that he had seen Harry healthy and taller? He started to get angry. An almost parental feeling overcame him.

Something must have slipped past his occulamency shields since before he could get a word out, Harry beat him to it.

"I am sorry Snape, I didn't mean to cause you to worry, but I didn't know who you were truly were loyal to. After seeing you here to tonight, I must confess that it has cleared up some things for me. I would also like to asked for your forgiveness during our lessons and if I could call you Uncle Sev," the impertinent boy ended with smirk.

"YOU BRAT" Severus yelled raising his hands as if to shake the man before him, "Don't you ever worry me like that again! And if you call me Uncle Sev, I will have you skinned and hanged by your pinky toes. But I don't mind Uncle Severus in private." He then walked towards Harry and gave him a hug. A hug that meant that all was forgiven and all is accepted.

As Snape pulled away, he tensed realizing just where he was and who he was in attendance with. Bowing low, he said, "Forgive me my lord."

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it?


End file.
